1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver installation system for installing an appropriate driver in order to use a printer or the like that is connected to a computer, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plug and play is well-known as a technique for installing a driver, which is software for using a connected device, on a computer when a peripheral device such as a printer is connected to the computer.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-013816 is an example of a prior technology that uses a plug and play system. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-013816 discloses that a printer acquires a device ID for a common driver from another printer, and responds to a plug and play device ID request with a device ID for a common driver.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-013816, if the other printer does not have a device ID, it cannot send the device ID to an information processing apparatus in response to the device ID request. In other words, if the printer does not have the device ID needed in realizing plug and play processing, the appropriate printer driver cannot be installed using plug and play processing.